Cry of Defeat
Just like the Evil Laugh, the Cry of Defeat is a common villain trope, yet it is when the evildoer gives out a loud scream or yell before, during, or after he or she is defeated, especially in the end and/or whenever his or her plans fail. This can often be connected to a Villainous Breakdown. It can often come across as a bloodcurdling shriek, shouting angry words, or, most often, a big "NO!" The villain lets out a cry of defeat when: *The villain's devious plans fail. *He/she is about to meet his doom. *The villain is destroyed, taken away, imprisoned, or even killed. *The villain is thwarted and/or outwitted by the hero. The most famous cries of defeat are The Wizard of Oz's Wicked Witch of the West's dying cry of "I'm melting!" upon discovery of her own weakness and Spongebob Squarepants' Plankton's bloodcurdling scream of terror whenever his plans fail. Examples *Arnold Ernst Toht gives out a bloodcurdling shriek as he's about to be burned alive by the Ark of the Covenant. *Shere Khan gives out a bellow of rage when he tumbles into the forest fire. *Claire Wyden does this when George prepares to drop her into his mouth. *Plankton constantly gives out a loud shriek whenever his evil plans (constantly) fail. *Sugarplum gives out a bloodcurdling scream before Clara shrinks her back into a doll. *Gaston shrieks at the top of his lungs while falling to his death. *Ben Ravecroft shrieks "NOOOO!" as he is dragged into Sarah's enchanted spell book. *Ruber does this when the magic of the stone where Excalibur came from, begins to break loose. *Koba screams "NOOOOO!!!!" as Caesar drops him to his death. *The Indominus Rex lets out roars of genuine fear as the Mosasaurus drags her into the Jurassic World Lagoon to her watery grave. *Doomsday lets out a final bellow of agony before dying from Superman impaling him with Batman's Kryptonite spear. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Doomed Ben Ravencroft.JPG|Ben Ravencroft's big "NO!" as he is sucked into Sarah's spell book. 719672 1305612216191 full.jpg|Gaston's bloodcurdling scream of terror as he plunges to his doom. Claire held.png|Claire Wyden's horrifying scream of terror as George prepares to swallow her whole. Plankton shriek.png|Plankton's horrifying shriek whenever his plans fail. Ian Hawke Ians defeat NOOOOO!!.png|Ian Hawke screaming "NOOOOOOOO!" when his plans to exploit the chipmunks fails. ShereKhanDeath.jpg|Shere Khan's bellow of defeat as he plunges to his fiery death. Hopper about to be eaten alive.jpg|Hopper's cry of defeat as he's about to be devoured by the bird's chicks. The Stone power rises on Ruber's fused arm.jpg|Ruber's cry of defeat when the magic of the stone where Excalibur came from, begins to break loose. Hercules787.jpg|Hades' cry of defeat as he is literally flushed down he river of Styx. flinstones-movie-screencaps.com-9150.jpg|Cliff Vandercave screaming in horror as sees a huge flood of molten concrete fall off the ledge and about to bury him alive. Judge Doom-Baby .png|Judge Doom screaming when he gets melted into the dip. Koba's death.jpg|Koba's nerve-wracking cry of defeat as Caesar drops him to his death. Rio-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg|Nigel screaming in horror as he's headed straight for the plane's propellor. Farquaad screaming.jpg|Lord Farquaad's cry of defeat seconds before Dragon gobbles him up in one gulp. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events